Conventional fingerprint sensing solutions are available and deployed in consumer products, such as smartphones and other type of mobile devices. Common fingerprint sensor technologies generally rely on (1) a sensor and (2) a processing element. When the sensor is turned on, the sensor can take or can direct the device to take an image, which is digitized (e.g., level of brightness is encoded into a digital format), and send the image to the processing element. However, finger print sensors typically consume substantial amount of power (e.g., hundreds of μ Watts to several mWatts) and, therefore, may present a considerable drain on power resources of the mobile device by rapidly draining the battery of the mobile device.